Bad End Night
by Dusk.At.Dawn
Summary: Bad End Night Songfic. Sort of. If you've seen the music video, you're probably prepared for the story. If not... well, it's rated primarily for violence, and a bit of language.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own Vocaloid. I don't own Bad End Night.

The first thing I remember, waking up, is the party. Not surprising, really - it was one hell of a party. Most of the local merchants were invited. We, teams seven, eight, and ten, were there as guards. Officially speaking. More realistically, we were there to attempt to keep our clients from spilling secrets once they were past the first few drinks of the night.

Yeah, that didn't work so well. Word of advice: Never hire assassins to keep yourself quiet - they're entirely too liable to misunderstand. We didn't, but it was certainly a close call, after he groped Sakura-chan.

…Why is it dark out? By my sleep cycle, it should be around ten by the time I wake up.

"So, you've noticed."

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Sure enough, the two-eyed cyclops emerged from the shadows of a corner. He wasn't looking at me, which was expected. He also wasn't looking at Icha-Icha, which most definitely wasn't.

"Where's your porn?"

"Sadly, my role doesn't call for it. The play's in progress, you see, and all the actors must play their parts, no matter how inconveniencing."

"Sensei… you're creeping me out."

Kakashi turned to face me directly, snapping his not-porn closed. "Just so you know, Naruto…"

"You are the star of this crazy night."

Slowly backing away, I feel my back hit a wall…then air again. Turning slowly, I see…

No. No. NonononoNO!

So many coffins! So many empty coffins! Hundreds of the things!

"Ah. You found them. That's… Zabuza-sama, is that bad?"

Twitch.

"Hmph. The brat'll be the one to fill them, one way or another. What's it matter?"

Twitch-twitch

"You. You're dead, both of you. YOU'RE DEAD!"

"So? During this crazy night, the rules don't matter."

Must run. Coffins are bad, zombies are bad. Run fast… only… I can't get away, can I? Not from Jounin. And I can't fight, not without the weapons I was forbidden to bring to the party, not with whatever was keeping my chakra from mixing.

But I can certainly try.

Futile though the gesture might be, I flee to my room once more, pulling the wall shut.

"I see you've discovered the ending. But that's not right…" Kakashi mused from corner, "It's not time for the ending yet, is it?"

"Kakashi-sensei, what's going on?" I'm officially freaked out by this point. Please, let him not be mysterious and aloof, just this once!

"Isn't it obvious? You're the only one not following the script, you know."

"So, tell me, Naruto," he continued, aloofly and mysteriously, "how do you want this night to end? Will it be good? Bad? Insane?"

I fumble, then catch the tossed kunai. So, that was my job.

Those two didn't belong here. They were dangerous to everyone else. I had to get rid of them, while they were still bound by their roles.

I could do that. I would do that.

It only takes a second, really. Two cuts, two bodies fall. But they weren't Haku and Zabuza.

I didn't know the casualties personally, but virtually everyone here was black with sin, myself included. I couldn't spare them much thought, not while the murderers were still on the loose. The other murderers, that is. Not ours.

Running around the mansion, I found them. I killed them. And again, two bodies fell. And again. And again. My body count is in the twenties, when I see a familiar face.

That is probably the last time I feel guilt. After all, now I would never have the chance to kick Sasuke's ass. Oh, well. Have to get back to hunting.

At some point, I think I might've kill the pair. I might not have, though. The corpses are all blending together now. No reason to stop. Two by two, bodies fall at my feet. So much blood is in my eyes, I can't even distinguish faces anymore. Better be thorough. They might still be here, somewhere.

I'm not sure when I started enjoying the killing. I do know, however, when I noticed that I was. It was around the time a new color joined the body that fell, one I hadn't seen yet. Pink, I think it is.

There were fewer guests now. I have to kill one at a time.

One more.

One more.

One… oh, no more. Well, that's kind of depressing. I'm tired now, though, so maybe it's for the best. May as well get some sleep.

Walking back to my room, I notice sensei following me. Guess I missed one.

"So, Naruto, you choose the insane end? Or is this your good end?"

"Neither." I speak, for the first time in hours. "This is a bad end."

"Why's that?"

Thunk!

"No more left."

Wiping my face on the sheets, I lie down for the night. I'll try again when I wake up. Maybe I'll get another ending, next time. I had eternity to find out. After all, this is the never-ending Bad End Night.

This was a fun party. I can't wait for tomorrow's.

BEN

Finally letting the genjutsu fade, the ROOT ninja looked to his boss for dismissal. Nodding, Danzo let one of his rare grins surface.

"You'll make a fine weapon. Once properly broken, that is."

Author's Notes: First attempt at publishing a story. I'll tinker with the formatting, if I feel like it.


End file.
